


Apprentice

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [48]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's appalled.  <br/>Disclaimer:  This is Arakawa's world. I just play in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice

The kid stared up at Ed with those big puppy eyes. “Please, Mr. Elric? I want to learn alchemy from someone who’s as wise as you are!”

Ed snorted, long and loud. “Look, kid, I’m not taking any apprentice. Especially one who thinks I’m wise! I’m an idiot – anyone will tell you.”

When the kid’s face fell, he leaned down, getting on the kid’s level. “Look, you want to talk to someone wise? I can introduce you to someone, who might be willing to teach you.” Ed smiled, ruffling the kid’s hair. “My teacher, Izumi Curtis. She’s the wisest alchemist I know.”


End file.
